


Connor's Diner

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e06 Slash Fiction, F/M, Light Smut, Sexy, Violence, a little creepy, death of an insignificant character, ends on a cliffhanger, reader in jeporardy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11827236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Characters: Reader, people in a diner in a podunk town, Leviathan Dean and Leviathan SamPairing: Dean x Reader (but Dean is not really in this fic. Confusing maybe, less confusing when you read. All will be revealed. ;) )Beta: @raspberrymamaWord Count: 3,590A/N:  This was written for @demondeanismybaby for the Which One Are You Challenge with Leviathan Dean with the prompt, “In his heart, he thinks they’re almost as good as sex.” A bit of a rewrite of a certain scene in “Slash Fiction.” Light smut, sexy, a bit creepy, violence, minor character death, reader in jeopardy and it ends on a cliffhanger. #notsorry. I don’t foresee a second part. If an idea comes to mind I’ll make a second part. No promises my darlings.





	Connor's Diner

 

 

(Found on google, not mine) 

 

[Also posted on Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/164283205006/connors-diner)

 

 

Leviathan Dean picked up the menu frowning at the food choices available. They all sounded unappetizing, at least to a Leviathan.

 

“How can they subsist on this food constantly?” he asked his second-in-command angrily.

 

Leviathan Sam simply shrugged. “They’re human. You can’t expect much from them. Idiots the lot of them. Of course, their food choices would be just as idiotic.

 

“Too bad the menu doesn’t feature humans with cheese sauce.”

 

“That sounds delicious. That would hit the spot.”

 

“Wouldn’t it just?” Dean offered. He winked at the waitress suppressing the need to vomit. “Dean is always so flirty. He thinks with his cock.”

 

“And his stomach,” Leviathan Sam added humorlessly. “Oh look his favorite, a burger.”

 

“In his heart, he thinks they’re almost as good as sex,” Leviathan Dean says with disdain.

 

“Better than sex? That’s quite a statement. Humans think quite highly of that activity.”

 

“Yes they do, don’t they? Sticking body parts in someone sounds deplorable, doesn't it? And seedy. Not to mention messy. However, humans taste good enough to eat.”

 

“So why not eat them?” Leviathan Sam offered.

 

Leviathan Dean smiled back at him. “As much as I’d love to shoot half of the insignificant humans and eat the rest, we’re here on orders. We have to do everything by the book.

They have to die at the right time.”

 

“Yeah, lest Dick makes us eat ourselves.”

 

“Think about how wrong that sentence sounds.”

 

“You’re more like Dean with each passing second.”

 

“Good. That’s the point isn’t it, ‘baby brother?’”

 

“You’re a riot. You know that?”

 

“Our leader choose to be a Dick.”

 

Leviathan Sam gave him bitchface.

 

“You learned Sam well, very good use of... what’s the word he uses.. “bitchface.”

 

The waitress came over with a pad, biting her lip as she looked over at Dean. Her voice sounded like honey and her smile was genuine and flirty. She pushed up her breasts shamelessly; hoping for tips maybe or just for a good fuck, more likely. Dean smirked at her, looking her up and down. Maybe if he really wanted to pretend to be Dean, he should experience what it was like, the full experience.

 

“You know I’m having a hard time deciding. I had my eye on a burger but here I am, looking at you baby. And I think I wanna have you instead.”

 

Leviathan Sam choked on his water. It was clearly too good of a comment. So very unlike a Leviathan.

 

Leviathan Dean knew how to act. He had studied Dean for a long time and he was going to commit to his role flawlessly. He was hoping that when he was done, Dick would reward him for his service. All he wanted was a bigger slice of the pie. He wanted to be Dick’s right hand. So in the grand scheme of things, he could fuck a waitress to get there.

 

The waitress chuckled, lust present in her eyes. He gave her a panty-dropping smirk.

 

The waitress was happily shocked and excited. She was breathing hard, her tongue diving out of her mouth to lick her lip suggestively. Dean slowly stood up, towering over her. He spoke over his shoulder to his “brother,” all the while staring at the waitress. “Hey Sammy, what do you want?”

 

“I’ll have a Cobb salad.”

 

Dean smirked at Sam’s order. “My brother likes to eat healthy. Now, me, well I don’t have the same inclination. I like things that are bad for me.” He reached out and tangled his finger in one of the waitress’s locks. “I don’t play by the rules, sweetheart.”

 

The waitress gasped as Leviathan Dean stepped closer. “You have our orders. Go be a good girl and put them in. Then show me the utility closet and I’ll happily fuck you good and proper. That’s what you want; right, doll?”

 

The waitress nodded. Leviathan Dean moved closer to the waitress, stopping right before he kissed her. He leaned forward and put his nose in her neck and then in her hair. He took a good sniff and then disconnected. “You smell good enough to eat.”

 

The waitress thought nothing of that comment, nor did she look over at Sam. If she had, she would have seen the creepiest of smiles. The waitress smiled before rushing off to get the order in quickly but Leviathan Dean stopped her. He held onto her upper arm, tightly pushing her into his chest. He stared intently at her, making her knees go weak. “I play fast and rough. No buildup. No morning after. Still in?”

 

“Utility closet in five minutes, by the bathroom,” she said in a labored breath.

 

“Good girl,” he said with a deep chuckle.

 

He waited until the waitress was out of sight to take a quick seat opposite Leviathan Sam.

 

“You’re really going to -.”

 

“Sample the goods of the man I’m copying. Hell yes, Sammy. Gotta see what he loves about this. Excuse me. Hold down the fort will ya?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Leviathan Sam offered in disgust.

 

The waitress ran back from the kitchen to the utility closet to find Dean already there. He grabbed her by her uniform and dragged her in.

 

“I’m Anne by the way.”

 

“Dean, but-”

 

“One-time, fast, rough, no names. Hey, not my first rodeo, cowboy. Show me what you got.”

 

Humans always so damn needy. She does smell fantastic. He started unzipping his pants. He didn’t miss the way her face lit up when she saw his cock. Humans, such deplorable little sex maniacs. Gaga for a piece of meat on a human body. Please.

 

She took off her underwear in one fluid movement. Dean didn’t miss a beat, thrusting into her in one go.

 

Well, that’s an interesting feeling. Warm, so warm and wet. Not a bad feeling having her walls wrapping around my cock. Hmm…. His eyes grew dark as he got into it. Each thrust was rough nearly knocking over everything on the shelves beside them.

 

That’s right human. Take all I have to give you. Fuck yes. He kept his hands on her hips pushing her into the wall with each brutal thrust of his hips. Yes. How pliant humans are. They just lie there. How desperate she is for my cock. This isn’t terrible. I can see why Dean likes it.

 

She was trying to be quiet while loving every second of it.

 

Humans and their ideas of impropriety. Scream if you want to doll. You like how rough I am. How I’m fucking you into this wall. I do too. Don’t tell my partner. No need for anyone to know I’m enjoying myself. You’ll be my dirty little secret. The sex toy of a powerful Leviathan. Does she want me to say these things aloud or concentrate on fucking her? So very confusing.

 

Dean was focusing on the thrust and the feel of his cock inside her wet pussy, on the slight drag in and out. It made a squelching sound that he didn’t like but the feeling he had to admit was a pleasurable one. There was a build up of pleasure happening of great intensity.

 

I could do without that nauseating squelching sound. Is that because she’s too wet? Human biology. So strange. I can feel something coming. Something powerfully good.

 

He looked over at his paramour and she seemed to be lost in pleasure. The faces they make when they’re about to come. Laughable at best.

 

“I’m about to come.”

 

Why the fuck is she telling me? Come then? I’m trying to come too. Isn’t that the point?

 

“Okay,” Leviathan Dean answered a bit confused.

 

She screamed. Huh that good that she couldn’t keep quiet. Ha. I’m not even human darling.

 

He groaned with pleasure nipping her neck trying not to eat her. She did smell good, better after having sex. Who would have guessed? Gotta say the sensation of coming is weird, just releasing inside her. Feels nice and complete, like I accomplished an important mission or I ate someone for Dick. And the high it lasts for only a short time. How curious. I can see why he keeps sleeping around.

 

The waitress got dressed fast as did Dean.

 

“Well that was fun,” Leviathan Dean said in an effort to quell the awkwardness. He was unsure what humans typically said after or rather what Dean usually said. Judging by the smile on the waitress's face, she took his statement well.

 

“It was fun. Call me,” she said with a wink.

 

Dean pocketed the number she handed him with a smirk. By the time he walked back to the booth, their food was already there. For a human, she sure moved fast.

 

“How was it?” Leviathan Sam asked with a smirk.

 

“It takes some getting to used. But it’s not terrible.” Leviathan Dean replied before taking a bite of the burger and grimacing at the horrible taste. “Can’t say the same for the burger. This is disgusting,” he stated, as he threw it back onto his plate.

 

Leviathan Sam scoffs and pushes his own plate away. “Dead plants with creamy goo, it’s like eating self-righteousness. I mean, you tell me which is worse.”

 

A part of Dean wanted to decompress about this new experience, sex as the humans call it, but his partner would never understand and even worse, he might even look at Leviathan Dean differently. It was easier to fall into the conversation Sam wanted, to complain about the job like they always did. So he liked sex, so what? It didn’t matter, he was a Leviathan and he had a job to do. He better focus on that now.

 

“I mean honestly, I just...you know what? I can’t stand this guy. Talk about a hero complex. And he doesn't have relationships. No, he has applications for sainthood. Oh, and he thinks he’s funny. He thinks he’s a damn comedian.”

 

“Who has two thumbs and full-blown bats in the belfry?”

 

Dean points to Sam with his thumb.

 

“I’m serious. It’s nothing but Satan-vision on the inside. I mean, how he’s walking around in a jacket with detachable arms is beyond me.You know I had a brother with this many issues once.”

 

“Yeah?” Dean asked.

 

“Know what I did?” Sam asked. After a beat, he added, “I ate him.”

 

“Of course you did,” Dean confirmed, acknowledging that was the only sensible thing to be done for their kind.

 

“How are these guys even a threat?”

 

“Boss says they gotta go, they gotta go,” Dean reiterated.

 

“Right. Idea.”

 

Dean quirks his eyebrows.

 

“You wanna trade?” Sam asked hopefully.

 

Dean frowned in confusion at the question.

 

“I mean, I’ll take chuckles over schizo.”

 

Dean looked down. “No, I like this one’s hair better. You can stay in the big one.”

 

Sam stated a bit dejectedly, “All right. In that case, let’s turn up the heat. The sooner I get out of this and into something more stable, the better.”

 

Just at that moment, you came stumbling into the diner speaking into your phone. “Are you kidding me? A werewolf in a college?” you whispered as you entered Connor’s Diner in the middle of nowhere. You didn't look around, you kept your head down, hat around your face as you stood waiting for a server to show you to a seat. “Everything’s crazy. We got Leviathans and now werewolves in colleges?”

 

“How far are you away?” Dean inquired.

 

“About a day’s drive. I’m just going to get some grub at a greasy diner. I’ll bring you back a slice of pie.”

 

Dean chuckled.

 

“How are you baby? I miss you.”

 

“Miss you too honey. Sam and I are good. Just a little worried about the Leviathans.”

 

“So am I. They’re quite the big bad and we don’t know how to kill them. I had to help my bestie with that hunt.

 

“I know. Not mad. I’m happy you helped her out. You’re an amazing hunter with such a big heart. But I miss you.

 

“I can’t wait to see you, baby,” you stated.

 

“Neither can I. Love you,” Dean confessed.

 

“Love you more.”

 

Dean chuckled. “ Be careful.”

 

“Always. You too.”

 

“Always.”

 

The second you ended the phone call, Anne ran over to you smiling, ready to show you to a seat. You walked behind her slowly peeling off your hat and fixing your hair. No sense in looking bad even if you had a boyfriend. You slowly pulled your eyes up from the ground just at the same second that Leviathan Sam turned around to tap “his brother.”

 

You met his gaze and you stopped walking, staring at him. You tried to reach into your bag for a weapon when Dean jumped off his seat and nearly shoved you into the booth.

 

Anne gave you all a very confused stare.

 

“Dean. Sam,” you said utterly confused.

 

“I just got off the phone with you -.”

 

“You know how I love to surprise you, baby.” Without another word Dean grabbed you and kissed you passionately. His hand worming around the back of your waist pulling him to you. He smelled the same, felt the same as your hand glided over his muscular abs but something was off. The kiss, while passionate, didn’t have a spark. It felt strangely cold. Like he was going through motions. A learned response. It felt like a show kiss. You disconnected, growing worried in the pit of your stomach. Your hunting instincts telling you to be careful.

 

You tuned out the whole rest of the diner, not noticing the awkward and dejected look on the waitress's face nor the person looking your way. You just kept staring at Dean. There was a smile on his face but it didn’t reach his eyes. You froze as you watched him inch forward to whisper into your ear, “I love you, baby. You’re the best girlfriend a guy could want.” His words quelled your suspicions until he spoke again a couple of seconds later. “You look good enough to eat.” That one sentence brought the whole house of cards down. The blank stare, the half-felt kiss, no spark, his sudden arrival here. This wasn’t Dean. You knew that with every fiber of your being. But if that were true, then you were beside an unkillable Leviathan in a crowded diner full of witnesses and all you had in your bag was an angel blade. You had a sword in your car but how would you get to your car was the question.

 

He seemed to sense the shift in atmosphere. He looked over to Sam briefly before his eyes met yours.

 

Your fear was replaced quickly with anger. “You’re not Dean,” you ground out.

 

Dean seemed a bit taken aback clearly thinking you were an idiot. He recovered quickly. “Clever girl.”

 

You glared at him. His hand grabbed your wrist to keep you in place. One finger ran down your wrists. You shivered at the implications while Dean simply smiled back at you. You pushed him out of the way, getting one hand around your purse when he grabbed it away. He shoved things aside looking intently into your purse.

 

“Well well, aren’t you the little hunter. An angel blade, a demon knife, and a gun. Aww. A+ for effort. You’re cute, you have your looks and you smell fantastic, and taste even better. But come on, kid, even you must know that none of these things could ever hurt me.”

 

“What do you want?” you inquired.

 

“Look at you not even missing a beat.”

 

“I’ve been to Hell. I’ve seen scarier.”

 

“Have you seen our true form?”

 

“Wanna know how many monsters I killed? What. Do. You. Want?”

 

“Well, we were going to kill everyone and keep looking for you while destroying your boyfriend and his brother’s reputations. But as fate would have it, we can do both at the same time. You dear, are a precious commodity that our boss asked to safeguard.”

 

“Meaning you plan on kidnapping me for leverage.”

 

“Clever again. You’re making a habit of it.”

 

“Glad I can amuse you.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure you can amuse me in other ways as well.”

 

“Ew.”

 

“Shall we?” Sam asked, trying to get Dean back on track.

 

You see them both go for their weapons and start shoving Dean hard on the floor. You take a fork and impale Sam’s hand to the table. You start throwing everything at Dean and Sam as you yell at the patrons, hoping they’ll listen.

 

“Get out! He has a gun,” you yelled. The waitress and a young couple got out. Score one for the home team.

 

Dean reacted faster than Sam, as he reached for you but you kneed him in the crotch. Then you dove for Dean’s gun and hit Sam in the face and ran out making a beeline for your car. You knew you only had a limited amount of time so you hoped this would work. Your phone was in your purse so there was no way to call your Dean for help. You were on your own. Your car keys were also in your purse. One of those days. You’d have to break into your own car.

 

Not wanting to lose any more customers, Dean barricaded everyone in there. Dean rifled through your bag looking for your phone. When he found it, he tossed it at a young boy. Both Sam and Dean whipped out their guns to show everyone they meant business.

 

“Hey kid, why don’t you fire up the camera on that thing. Hold it up now!” he nearly screamed. The boy shakily held up your phone to record the scene. Dean jumped up on the counter while Sam walked up and down the diner.

 

You smashed your window and popped the hood, ignoring the loud, annoying car alarm. You heard screams coming from the diner. You wished you could help them all but the only way to really do that was to get a weapon.

 

Sam cocked his gun and yelled at the patrons, “All right, everybody be cool! This is a robbery!”

 

The customers screamed again. Dean goes up on the counter, gun raised, as he slowly pointed it around the room. “Nobody moves or I’ll execute every last one of you!” Everyone in the diner held their breath.

 

You struggled to grab the sword fast enough. It was behind your hunting gear and it was quite heavy. If you only knew you’d be facing Leviathans, you would have left it in the back; easy to get to instead of buried under stuff.

 

Dean opened fire and started shooting everyone. You gasped as you turned towards the diner, yanking even harder to get the sword loose.

 

“Hey, keep that up! I didn’t say you could put that down,” Sam yelled at one of the customers. “I want the whole world to know what Sam and Dean Winchester are capable of.” Sam then shot the person next to the young boy holding your phone.

 

“That all of ’em Dean asks?”

 

Sam looked into the camera phone. “All but one.”

 

“Bring him with us.”

 

“It’s your lucky day kid,” Sam added.

 

They crouched down, waved and smiled into the camera before walking away. Dean didn’t turn the camera off just yet. He instructed the teen to focus the camera on the ground to better capture the carnage. An audible crunching sound could be heard on the video.

 

You heard footsteps behind you on the pavement, footsteps coming closer to your car. Your hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword just as Sam’s strong arms grabbed you around the waist, careful not to hurt you. He used just enough force to lift you from the ground. You fought, your legs kicking in the air until they connected with your crappy car. You pushed off from the car and slammed down on the ground knocking the wind out of Sam. The fall made you drop your sword. You quickly picked it up and within a second held it at Sam’s neck, your legs around his waist. You heard clapping and whirled around to see Dean coming towards you both. His dark, rich laughter strangely echoed off the parking lot around you. When Dean spoke, he did so in a commanding tone.

 

“I wouldn't, precious. You kill my partner... I kill this...how old are you kid?”

 

“Seventeen.”

 

“That’s young Y/N. A hunter having the death of a seventeen-year-old on your conscious, aye? What will they say?”

 

You hesitated. You should kill Sam so at least there’s one less Winchester imposter but could you really bring the death of an innocent? Would Dean kill the kid either way?

 

“The crippling choice of any hero. The innocent or the villain?”

 

You looked over at the kid mournfully. “Sorry kid. There’s no way you’re getting out of this alive. They’ll kill you anyway. Gotta end this.” Without any hesitation, you decapitated Leviathan Sam just as Dean killed the boy.

 

“His death is on your hands.”

 

“Tell Dick he can go fuck himself. And FYI you were going to kill the boy anyway. Can’t leave any witnesses, right?”

 

You threw your sword in the air, just as you dove into the car and quickly hot wired it. If you had taken two seconds longer, you would never have made it. You barely got out of there. You floored it driving away from a very angry Leviathan Dean hoping that you could find some way to warn Dean. What a day indeed.


End file.
